It has long been a desire to network multiple different products or entities to a single network. Establishing the communication links between these entities has presented some difficulty and is relatively costly. Further, it is often prohibitively complicated and costly to incorporate networking into simple systems such as homes and/or small businesses.
Some networking systems have attempted to employ the use of conventional power lines that deliver electrical power to consumer products as the network connectivity between entities, such as the consumer products. The use of the power lines as communication links, however, has presented some significant difficulties in implementation.